1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel isoprenoidamine derivatives which show antiulcer activity.
2. Prior Art
Gefarnate [GB Pat. No. 938712] has been commercially available as an isoprenoid derivative which has antiulcer activity and geranylgeranyl acetone [JPN Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 53-145922] has been developed, but these antiulcer activities are caused by cytoprotective actions.
Isoprenoids having cytoprotective actions such as N-methyl-N' -geranylgeranyl acetyl piperazine [JPN Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 59-1474] have also been developed.